Unexpected Danger
by Verdantia
Summary: The doors flew shut with loud bangs and locked themselves. Shadowy figures flanked the principal, the eerie green glow surrounding them clearly marking them as ghosts. The principal took out a large gun, the metallic silver body gleaming dully. Ecto-plasmic rings around the circular barrel hummed to life as the auditorium quickly fell into an ominous silence.
1. Chapter 1

Not sure if this is going to be a oneshot or not..depends on the response I suppose (wink wink)

Thanks for reading!

Me no own Danny Phantom.

The intercom clicked on. "Would the student body please come to the auditorium. This is a school-wide assembly. Thank you."

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Class dismissed." The students quickly left, though the teacher noted that Daniel Fenton had to be woken by his two friends. Some things never changed. The boy came to school so consistently exhausted that he was beginning to believe that something more than a teenager's typical sleepiness was going on. Oh, well. It could wait until after the assembly.

Danny walked towards the auditorium, Sam and Tucker by his side. He stifled a yawn. "Why're we having an assembly?"

Tucker shrugged. "Who knows, man? Probably some new rules banning technological devices, knowing the cruelty of our school administration." He cradled his PDA in his arms. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You treat that thing like it's alive, Tucker."

The boy immediately rejoined, "As long as it doesn't run out of batteries, it is! I've told you that before, Sam."

Another eye roll. "Uh huh. I seriously doubt the assembly is about that, Tucker. The principal sounded kind of strange on the intercom, almost like-"

As they entered the auditorium, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. His senses were instantly alert. "Ghost." The trio's searching gazes traveled around the large area, until Danny's eyes fastened onto the short, dumpy figure of the principal. The man's eyes shone a distinctive crimson. "Guys, I think we may have a problem."

They couldn't do anything about it in front of the entire student body, though, and were forced to follow the crowd and have a seat.

The moment the last student had been seated, the doors flew shut with loud bangs and locked themselves. Shadowy figures flanked the principal, the eerie green glow surrounding them clearly marking them as ghosts. The principal took out a large gun. The metallic silver body gleamed dully in the harshly bright lights, and the ecto-plasmic rings around the circular barrel hummed to life. The auditorium quickly fell into a ominous, hushed silence. As the trio watched anxiously, the overshadowed principal cackled loudly before the laughing ghost stepped out of the man's body. The principal slumped to the ground while the ghost, clad in flowing black robes of darkness, continued. Finally, he spoke. "I am Shinegami! You mortals may escape with your lives, or you may not. It is all dependent upon Fate. Shall Danny Phantom meet his fate and be willing destroyed by my hand? Or will he defy Fate itself and watch as his classmates, no, his entire school is killed before him? We shall see."

Danny gulped. "This doesn't sound good," he whispered.

Tucker replied with an equally uneasy, "Tell me about it."

The gaze of the ghost who called himself Shinegami swept out over his captive audience. "Phantom! I know you are here! This gun, you see, instantly kills humans such as these. One hit, dead. For every minute that you do not show yourself, I will kill someone! Starting..." Shinegami held up the limp form of the principal and held the gun to the man's head. "...With this man here. Give yourself up, Phantom!"

The excited murmurs when Shinegami had asserted Phantom's presence quickly stilled to silent shock as their principal was held at gunpoint. Danny gulped and started to stand up. Tucker quickly pulled him back down before anyone could see him. "Don't do anything stupid, man!"

Sam backed him up. "Yeah, Danny. If you just give yourself up he'll kill you and everyone here!

He looked at them helplessly. "But I have to do _something_!"

Shinegami laughed darkly. "The clock is ticking, Phantom." With a gesture, his minions held the unconscious principal up and the ghost took aim once again with a dramatic flourish. "Five. Four. Three."

As the countdown began, Danny frantically tried to think. If he didn't do something, people would die. If he did do something, his secret would be revealed and his life would become a living hell. His thoughts raced around in circles until the countdown hit one. Then his eyes became determined, and as the ghost's glowing digit began to pull the trigger, Daniel Fenton appeared between the gun and the principal. The gun fired, a glowing, explosive blast that drove Danny's body into the wall as he screamed in agony and slumped to the floor. Tucker and Sammy uttered simultaneous cries of, "Danny!"

Shinegami laughed, not noticing that the teen had simply appeared, instead assuming that a student from the front row had flung themselves into the line of fire. "A hero, huh?" He said with amusement. Not even glancing at what he assumed to be a lifeless corpse, he proclaimed, "That's your first casualty, Phantom! How many more will die before you reveal yourself, huh?" His gleeful cackle echoed throughout, then a dead silence smothered the atmosphere. The students were horrified. A kid – one of them! - had just been killed before their very eyes. Murdered in cold, glowing green blood.

Danny lifted his head, wincing in pain and clutching his chest. His confident words shattered the heavy silence. "None." With that, he whipped the Fenton Thermos out from behind his back, and the blinding blue beam sucked in first Shinegami's minions, then Shinegami himself. The ghost struggled violently. "I will get you, Phantom! This isn't the last time you will hear from me!"

Danny capped the Thermos. Sam and Tucker were relieved, with Tucker grinning and wiping an imaginary drop of sweat from his forehead. The students, however, were left with myriad questions. How had Fenton just appeared in front of the gun? How was he not dead? If the gun was supposed to kill humans in one blow, then was it faulty, or was Fenton...not completely human?

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. Quickly, Sam stood up and shouted, "Hooray for Danny Fenton! He kept that awful ghost from hurting our hero, Phantom!"

Tucker immediately followed, "Yeah! Go, Danny! Great job making sure Shinegami's plot to find Phantom didn't work!"

The uncertain students slowly started to join in the clapping and cheering. Danny, fighting to keep his eyes open, gave a weak smile and a wave before collapsing.

Mr. Lancer couldn't tell if his most puzzling student was unconscious or simply asleep.  
- - - - - - - - - - (line break

Please review! My questions to readers:

-Was the dialogue okay? I'm working on making it more fluid (it's my weakness in writing)

-Did I make Shinegami a believable villainous ghost, or was he kind of blah-ish?

-Lastly, did you like it? Even a one word, "Yes," will make me really happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guess who wrote another chapter? (*Points to self*) Yes, I have triumphantly returned, riding a wave of euphoria made of reviews and follows! (Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed!)

That didn't make any sense. Oh well ;)

I don't own Danny Phantom! *Cries in corner and then asks self why self thinks crying in a corner is useful and decides to go to ADCTDCTI (Ancient Desktop Computer That Doesn't Connect To Internet) to keep writing*

Previously:

_Danny lifted his head, wincing in pain and clutching his chest. His confident words shattered the heavy silence. "None." With that, he whipped the Fenton Thermos out from behind his back, and the blinding blue beam sucked in first Shinegami's minions, then Shinegami himself. _

_ The uncertain students slowly started to join in the clapping and cheering. Danny, fighting to keep his eyes open, gave a weak smile and a wave before collapsing._

_ Mr. Lancer couldn't tell if his most puzzling student was unconscious or simply asleep. _

Still staring contemplatively at Mr. Fenton, he was the only one to notice that the peculiar thermos had begun to glow an ominous toxic green. To his increasing alarm, it began to shake and rattle, the glow suffusing across cracks that were splitting the metal.

Mr. Lancer, in a sudden fit of heroics, shouted, "To Kill a Mockingbird, Mr. Fenton, look out!" As he was speaking he flung himself out of his seat and hurled himself, potbelly and all, at Danny, pushing them both out of the way as the Fenton Thermos suddenly burst into an explosive shower of fragments. Shinegami reformed, his features formless beneath the black cowl of darkness. A malevolent cackle cut viciously across the students' renewed cries.

The teacher, who normally prided himself on his no-nonsense, sensible demeanor in chaotic situations, was frantically shaking the dazed halfa. "Mr. Fenton! Daniel! Oh, for the love of Moby Dick, WAKE UP!"

Sky blue eyes fluttered open, a hazy gaze attempting to focus on the face of his teacher. "Mr. Lancer?" He mumbled, head lolling. "What's going o-" He caught sight of Shinegami, who was currently wrapping up his diabolical laughter, and his eyes immediately narrowed, muscles tensing, and mouth turning down in a determined frown.

The panicking teacher was still staring at the previously unconscious – or nearly so – teenager, and even his not-so-observant gaze couldn't miss the abrupt change. "...Mr. Fenton?" He queried uncertainly.

Danny's eyes flashed back to Mr. Lancer, whose rapidly racing thoughts stumbled and shouted, _Are his eyes __**green**__?_ The boy scrambled to his feet, swaying unsteadily, and stammered, "Um, um, I have to use the bathroom! Bye!"

Before the beleaugered teacher could do more than stretch out a trembling arm to stop him, Danny was racing across the gym, or trying to. Between his normal clumsiness and currently dizzy state, the teenager was tripping and staggering more than he was running.

One of Shinegami's minions floated across to the isolated human, not even bothering to be stealthy. Poor Mr. Lancer didn't even notice until it was too late, too busy gazing in horror as he saw a glowing blast of icy blue light hit his student square in the chest – exactly where the ghost had shot him earlier.

The minion cackled evilly in an oddly similar way to Shinegami himself as the teacher went down without a sound.

Line Break

Sam and Tucker's crowd control attempts were cut short at the explosion that sent fragments of Thermos flying across the room.

Shinegami had escaped.

"What do we do?!" Screamed Sam over the ghost's chilling laughter.

"I don't know!" Tucker shouted back. "We can't do anything with all these people here!"

"Danny's unconscious! We have to do something!" Her helpless gaze stared desperately at Danny's limp form, eyes watching unseeingly as Mr. Lancer shook the halfa back into consciousness while her thoughts churned and ran in circles

Tucker's PDA was in his hands faster than should be physically possible. "We've got the Fenton Lipstick Ray, spare Fenton Thermos, Fenton Ecto-Dejecto Blaster, Fenton Insect Ghost Repellent, Fen-"

"That's it!" Sam shouted.

Tucker tore his eyes away from his PDA to stare at her incredulously. "Insect repellent?"

"No! The Ecto-Dejecto Blaster! Grab it and shoot Danny!"

His face lit up in understanding. "Oh! Because it actually - "

"I KNOW," Sam screamed, "NOW DO IT!"

Fingers fumbling in haste, Tucker snatched the blaster from his backpack and sighted it on Danny.

Ready. Aim. Fire.

The blast hurtled through the air and struck Danny, knocking him off his feet. Sam unconsciously crossed her fingers – they were out of time. While the two had been frantically brainstorming, Shinegami's minions had begun snatching all of the adults present and knocking them unconscious, starting a pile of comatose teachers in the middle of the gym, with poor Mr. Lancer flung roughly on top.

She would have found it funny if the situation wasn't so desperate.

Ta dah, cliffy! If anyone is confused about the Ecto-Dejecto Blaster, don't worry - so am I. I couldn't remember the name of that stuff that was supposed to destroy ghosts but actually helped them...I don't know if I used the right name for it, so if I am wrong please tell me!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

And (drumroll please) chapter 3 has arrived! (crowd cheers) Yes, it is another chapter, written at one in the morning because I promised TicklesLikeCrazy I would update by the end of the week. (: I still view the fact that I am reading reviews instead of writing them as a minor miracle (*cough* overcame other-people-reading-my-fics-phobia-and-you-should-be-proud-of-me (thank FluffyDarkUnicorn)) and, well...really awesome reviews give quite the happy feeling. To those of you from HTTYD: Never fear, TD is up next!

Thank you all who reviewed! And... on with the show!

I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own all of those parentheses up there. (my insanity is showing.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously:

_Sam and Tucker's crowd control attempts were cut short at the explosion that sent fragments of Thermos flying across the room._

_ Shinegami had escaped."Danny's unconscious! We have to do something!"_

_ "The Ecto-Dejecto Blaster!" Ready. Aim. Fire._

_ The blast hurtled through the air and struck Danny, knocking him off his feet. Sam unconsciously crossed her fingers – they were out of time._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Danny's limp figure was sprawled on the gym floor. Meanwhile Shinegami imperiously commanded, "Minions! Take these useless humans! The minions, forms made of flowing shadow, produced nets that enclosed the comatose teachers and prepared to fly them away.

Sam and Tucker, gazes riveted, let out tense breaths as Danny's body slowly took on a subtle green glow that flickered on his skin, visibly healing the cuts and scratches caused by flying fragments of Thermos. It was too slow! Sam frantically tried to stall the malicious ghost. She stood up defiantly and demanded, "Where are you taking our teachers?"

Shinegami, faceless under the inky cowl, dramatically gestured to the girl and pronounced, "Bring her to me."

Sam was snatched from her seat and violently hauled in front of Shinegami. His clawed hand shooting out to seize her by the throat, he thrust her up and proclaimed, "All humans must cower before my power! Thus, your sources of knowledge shall be taken, and your ignorance will bow before my might!"

The green aura surrounding Danny faded into his skin and his eyes flashed open, glowing a toxic emerald for one brief second before flicking back to blue. He quickly went invisible, shooting up through the ceiling.

Sam struggled, stubbornly remarking with her last gasp of air, "That... is one lame reason... to kidnap people...you _stupid_ ghost." Her face was turning purple from lack of oxygen.

Infuriated, Shinegami tightened his grip and shouted, "You humans are the stupid ones! You-"

He never got the chance to finish. Danny Phantom swooped in from above and blasted the ghost, rescuing Sam from Shinegami's dark claws and carrying her to safety. The goth was only half-conscious, breathing shallow. With gentle care, Danny set her down and then turned to Shinegami. The insulted ghost in question had recovered from the blast and angrily faced Phantom. "How _dare_ you, Phantom! Not only are you late, but you stole _my _prey!"

Danny's toxic green gaze bored into the angry villain. "How dare _you_? _No one_ hurts my friends, Shinegami. I don't know who you think you are," His eyes narrowed, "But if you think you can get away with hurting my friends, you are dead wrong."

Shinegami chuckled evilly, echoed by his minions. "That pitiful human was your friend? Even better! And, if you haven't noticed," a maelstrom of blackness began to surround the ghost, "I'm already dead." Tentacles of shadows extended outward and new minions formed from the black ooze. The ghost's insane laughter crescendoed. "Bring it on, hero!"

Danny fired off a storm of ectoblasts, the toxic green pulses of energy striking the newly created henchmen with devasting force. With that, the malevolent army swarmed him, grasping and binding with inky tendrils of darkness. For every minion that he destroyed, five took its place, as Shinegami's cackles created a surreal counter-point to the mayhem. Even as Danny's powerful kicks and punches swept through the ghosts like a tornado, the swarm began to overtake him. The inky tendrils caught his limbs, hindering his movement, and dark purple ectoblasts pummeled his slowed body. Just as he was swallowed by the army of Shinegami's minions, the unexpected happened once again.

Skulker phased through the ceiling.

The bulky, armored ghost fired off dozens of missiles...straight at the multitude of Shinegami's creations, annihilating whole chunks of the seething mass of minions. Danny took the opportunity to blast free, and with Skulker inexplicably destroying his enemies he had a free shot at Shinegami.

The ghost himself was shaken, though his featureless face betrayed none of his sudden apprehension. At this rate, his minions were being eliminated faster than he could form them, and soon his energy would be drained.

Danny Phantom floated in front of him, and Shinegami hated that his nemesis took the higher position. "Had enough, Phantom?" He blustered.

The teenage ghost didn't even react. "Let's see...Assaulting school faculty, kidnapping school faculty, holding the entire school hostage and hurting my friend..."

Shinegami inwardly quailed at the rage in Phantom's voice that only intensified towards the end of the sentence. "You cannot hope to defeat me, puny hero!" He shouted, vainly trying to shore up his stores of confident arrogance. "My power and intelligence is far superior to your insignificant abilities!"

In a low, deadly voice not suited at all to his usual character, Danny intoned, "Time's up, _Shinegami._" With that he took one heaving lungful of air, gathering up all of his energy.

The remainder of Shinegami's arrogant cockiness became sudden apprehension, "W-what are you doing?" He stammered, all poise and laughter vanished along with his confidence. His last thought was, _that looks like its going to be a...ghostly wail!_ His futile attempt at dodging failed, and the wail ripped through him, shredding the inky ooze and shadowy tentacles and leaving behind nothing but lingering scraps of darkness that clung to the floor before fading. Danny's most powerful attack shook the school to its foundations, disintegrating one full side of the gym walls.

It finally ended. Danny Phantom, though floating several feet lower and obviously fatigued, had once again saved the day.

Unfortunately, just as he was about to relax his vigilance, fly away, and sleep for the next eight hours, a triumphant shout echoed through the air.

"Ha! Now that all of those pesky weaklings have been destroyed, I, Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, am free to hunt you down, ghost child, and hang your pelt up on my wall!"

The suddenly fired missiles took Phantom by surprise, slamming him onto the floor with punishing force. Completely drained, it took all of his energy to raise one shaky arm and charge a weak ectoblast. Skulker approached the exhausted halfa, missile launchers pointed straight at the glowing emerald eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But wait, there's more! What, exactly, was Star doing with her phone's camera, how does Paulina react to Phantom's protectiveness of Sam, and why the heck did Skulker show up? Not to mention Danny's peril, and the fate of Casper High's teachers! Yes, I killed Shinegami. Why? He was never meant to live long. Besides, all that evil laughter was annoying. Anyway – please pretty please review cuz I love reading them!


End file.
